A Very Bloody Competition
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: It's the Wizard Competition... with a twist. *Mad giggle* enjoy my friends. Very slight romance. Rated T for very graphic detail of a gory would-be death. Alternate ending to the canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had just finished watching the Russo family competition and this popped into my head before I found out what Alex did to help Justin. So, check this out. It's a short fic while I'm trying to get over the writer's block on my other fics. Sorry to all those who are waiting for those fics, but I can't seem to get where I want to be with them. While you read this, I'm figuring out how to continue and writing down more lyrics for Knight in Shining Armor. Check this out.**_

_**You don't have proof that I'm NOT Todd Greenwald so you'll just have to take my word for it.**_

* * *

The Russos had just entered the tunnel of mist and everyone was waiting anxiously to see who would come out first. The three siblings had been in the tunnel for quite some time and the sounds of arguing could be heard through the exit. Jerry and Teresa looked at each other in fright and made for the exit just as a scream was heard. Everyone froze because, even at his girliest, Justin's screams couldn't go that high and there was no way Max's could. Mason and Juliet glanced at each other in surprise as Justin raced through the entrance. He smiled and pumped his fist in the air as an invisible audience began cheering his arrival.

Chancellor Tutti Tutti slowly held the mike to his mouth and said, "And Justin Russo is the first through the portal." No one clapped, not even Juliet, and Justin's parents looked at him suspiciously. Just then, Max ran through the portal; he was covered in blood and looking wildly around.

"_Justin_!" he yelled. "You have to help me with Alex!"

"Why?" Justin asked, stepping off the podium.

"Because she's losing blood really fast." Max sighed, looking up at Justin imploringly.

"_**Blood**_?" Teresa cried.

"What did you do to Alex!" Mason and Juliet both roared.

"There can't be any blood, it was a minor spell!" Justin said, glancing around at everyone present nervously. Harper, Juliet, Mason, Professor Crumbs and Jerry all followed the two boys back into the tunnel of mist.

"Someone clear out this damn mist!" Mason shouted. Justin waved his wand and the mist cleared a path so they could see where they were going.

"Where is Alex?" Juliet asked worriedly.

Mason stepped up to Justin and took his shirt in hand. "Clear all of it before I bite you right here, right now." he growled, glaring into Justin's eyes.

Justin nodded frantically and cleared all of the mist away; there was a collective gasp from everyone who could see and Mason whimpered, "I take it back, put the mist back up."

The scene before them was horrific, burning itself into their minds. Alex Russo lay before them, bloody and dying. Her once-flawless tanned skin now an unnaturally paper-white pale and her vibrant, brown eyes were lidded and dull. Blood seeped from gashes all over her naked body and everyone could see a hole just above her heart. Mason and Juliet both gasped and rounded on Justin while Harper and Professor Crumbs set to work on Alex and Jerry began crying into Max's shoulder at the sight of his baby girl so broken and helpless.

After thirty seconds, Professor Crumbs sighed and shook his head. "There is nothing we can do to help her." He said, a saddened expression on his face. "She is going to die."

"_**NO!**_" Harper, Juliet and Mason screamed.

"She can't die!" Harper cried, her eyes filling with tears. "She's my best friend!"

"She can't die, I love her!" Mason shouted, his entire feature going pale at the prospect of losing Alex.

Just then, Juliet fell to her knees beside Alex, sobbing uncontrollably. "She's my mate!" Juliet screamed, looking down at Alex fearfully. "She dies, I go with her." Everyone froze in shock as Juliet laid across Alex and clutched the dying Latina to her.

"Sh-_She's_ your mate?" Justin asked, heartbroken, but Juliet paid him no mind and whispered reassurance to Alex, stroking her sweaty hair.

Jerry stormed toward his son and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Justin," he said lowly, but everyone froze again at the dangerous tone. "I will ask this once and you had **better** answer me. _What spell did you use?_"

"I-it was an accident!" Justin pleaded. "It wasn't supposed to go like this!"

"**What spell was it?**" Mason roared.

"I used… it was…" Justin looked helplessly between Alex's fading form and his father's death glare. "I used… I used a forbidden curse. Two, actually." he mumbled.

Professor Crumbs, Harper, Max and Jerry all gasped in horror and Professor Crumbs stepped forward. "Justin, you _know_ it's against Wizard Law to use a forbidden curse! Now we can't be completely sure which curse you put on your sister and _she_ is the one paying the price for it."

Juliet stood and the look on her face read murderous intent. "You used a **forbidden** curse on your own _sister?_" she hissed, her voice very low, but Justin was just as terrified as if she had screamed it. "You said you would _die_ before you used one of those curses. You told me, **promised** me, that you would never stray to the dark side again. You _**swore**_ on your mother's **brother** that you would _never_ use one of those curses and you used it on your own _sister_!" Juliet was right in front of Justin now and she was practically trembling with enraged energy.

"Juliet…" Justin squeaked. "I can't lose you again. I just wanted to stay with you."

"So you attacked your sister for it?" Juliet screamed. "You attacked your sister so that you could keep your wizard powers and gloat about it. Well, look at her now, Justin. I hope you're happy because I don't think I'll speak to you for as long as you live." Juliet fell to her knees beside Alex and tried to make the brunette look at her.

Alex's eyes, though half-closed, slowly rolled to look up at her brother. Justin looked deep into the chocolate eyes that once held so much mischief and joy and felt himself break. To him, those eyes were saying, "So this is how _you_ repay _me_ for helping _you_ through _your _mess-ups?"

"Alex…" he choked out as the last forms of life began fading from his sister.

"Mason?" Juliet's head shot up as an idea came to her. "Would you be ok if your girlfriend was a vampire?"

"Yes, I would. I love Alex." Mason nodded his head vigorously.

"It won't work." Justin said softly. "The curse kills whatever it's been cast upon. So even if Alex were to turn into a vampire, she would still die."

Juliet sent an incredulous look at him and began shaking again. "I hate you!" she spat. "I hate you so much right now, Justin Russo."

"Wait!" Max said suddenly. "What if we freeze time? Would that stop the curse long enough for us to find a cure?"

"That's a crazy idea, but we don't have many options." Justin nodded.

"Everyone hold onto me." Professor Crumbs commanded. Juliet reached out her hand to touch him, but he shook his head. "You have to let go of Alex or the spell won't work."

Juliet's eyes widened. "L-let go? Of A-Alex?" she whispered. "No, I can't. If I let go, she could die without me. I'll stay frozen too, just go."

Professor Crumbs nodded and told Justin to cast the spell. Justin raised his foot and did as told, freezing time around them. Everyone gave a sigh of relief to see that Alex's bleeding stopped and they hurried away. "Good, now I will levitate you and you will show us where this book is." Justin nodded and let Professor Crumbs lift him up. Everyone minus Juliet and Alex hurried out the door and Justin led the way to WizTech's library. Going all the way back to the oldest books, he pulled one from the shelf and flipped to the correct page, pointing out the spell.

"You used the Wincotti Meat-chopper Curse?" Jerry exclaimed, looking at the page in horror.

"It said that it only causes slight bruising and only a small loss of blood." Justin said, crossing his arms.

"But you didn't read in-between the lines!" Jerry said.

Professor Crumbs summoned a magnifying glass and held it up to the spell. There, between the words of the incantation and its explanation, was a warning. Justin leaned closer and read aloud. "Warning: Though this curse seems small, the amount of emotion a wizard puts into it is what makes it so dangerous. Make sure emotions are under tight control or your opponent may end up with… severe… death-inducing… injuries." Justin's shoulders sank in defeat.

"What was the other curse you used on her, Justin?" Professor Crumbs asked.

"I used… I used the… the Tybaltian Fie." Justin whispered, watching as both Professor Crumbs and Jerry both nearly fainted.

"You used a **Shakespearean Curse?**" Jerry half-yelled half-moaned.

"That was my worst subject in school," Professor Crumbs mumbled, shaking his head. "So I am no help in trying to undo it."

"But there must be a reversal spell!" Justin shouted, looking panicked as tears began welling in his own eyes.. He didn't want to be pinned as a murderer, especially not to his sister. Professor Crumbs shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Justin. You have successfully killed your one and only sister." Justin fell to his knees as he screamed and everyone gasped in horror.

"What have you _done_?" Harper screamed as time began moving again. "We'll never make it back in time!"

"In time for what?" Justin shouted. "I screwed up! I killed Alex and there's nothing anyone can do about it. I'm going to be sent to wizard jail for using a forbidden curse. And then, when I'm out of wizard jail, I'll be sent to mortal jail for murder. And Alex is going to die."

A cloud hung over everyone's heads as they began trudging back to the Competition Room. When they got there, they were prepared to see a grieving Juliet waiting to meet them back and tell them that Alex was dead. So they were very surprised to see Alex lying on the laps of Teresa and Juliet, sipping water that Juliet tenderly held to her lips. Max and Jerry raced over with Harper and Mason close behind while Professor Crumbs and Justin hung back.

"Alex?" Harper breathed.

"How are you alive?" Max queried.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jerry added.

"Do you need something to eat?" Mason inquired, making to get her something.

Alex simply looked up at them all blankly and Juliet spoke up. "It seems Justin was right. Vampire venom wouldn't do anything to help her. But vampire **blood** could. Just because she was human didn't mean that I couldn't donate some blood to her. The blood helped Alex's immune cells become stronger and fight off the curse. Now she's recovering. Her throat is sore because most of the blood, she threw up and she only wants to eat something cold. So maybe ice cream, Mason."

The werewolf nodded and sprang away immediately, looking for the buffet table. Max sighed in relief and hugged his sister gently, followed by Jerry. Professor Crumbs moved forward and gave Alex a reassuring smile.

"Glad to know you're alright, Alex." He murmured to her.

Alex, for her part, simply blinked up at him and Juliet gave Professor Crumbs an apologetic smile. "She's temporarily paralyzed while my blood is still taking effect on her body to make sure that the curse is gone. She can only move her eyes right now." Professor Crumbs sighed and nodded. Stepping onto the podium, he cleared his throat and gained everyone's attention.

"Due to the circumstances, Justin Russo will _not_ be the family wizard." Professor Crumbs began and Justin nodded, his head bent. "So, the next through the portal was Max Russo and so, I declare him to be the Russo family wizard."

There was some scattered applause as Max stepped up to the podium. He took a deep breath before stepping away again. "I can't take it." He said clearly. "I don't deserve it."

* * *

**_Two reviews for the second chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I can't believe I got so much positive feedback on this. You guys are awesome; I don't feel as depressed as I've been lately, thanks. Not to mention, Track conditioning has officially started for me and it was an emotional day. Anyway, gonna shut up so you can read the story.**_

* * *

Professor Crumbs raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean, Max."

Max took another deep breath and replied, "Justin wasn't the only one to use bad curses. Mine wasn't forbidden, but I very nearly used it anyway. Here's what happened in the stone chamber just after the maze…"

_(Scene switches to a flashback)_

Alex and Max were neck and neck, catching up to Justin. Max was right behind Justin and decided that a vicious curse should make his older brother lose the lead. As Max waved his wand and began murmuring the words, his wand tip glowed bright red and the color caught Alex's eye.

Her eyes widened in fear and she quickly dropped down to the ground, kicking Justin's legs from under him and causing him to fall. Max's spell missed him by a few inches and smashed into the wall in front of them. Max tripped over Justin and toppled on top of him as Alex got to her feet and brushed herself off. She held out a hand to help Max up and pulled him behind her as Justin stood as well.

"Alex!" Justin shouted angrily. "Why did you trip me? I was almost to the end of the tunnel!"

"Justin, I did it to protect you." Alex countered.

"No you didn't; you did it to stop me from becoming the family wizard."

Alex crossed her arms in her angry stance. "Actually, Max was about to hit you with a spell that would have definitely made you lose the magic anyway!"

Justin's eyes narrowed furiously. "How can you blame Max for this?" he shouted, moving to stand in front of her. "He's not the evil one in the family, you are!"

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "I'm not _evil!_" she screamed, moving so that they were only centimeters apart. "I proved that with Stevie and you know it. I was trying to protect you!"

"No you weren't! You just wanted to see me fall on my face again. Watch me crash and burn. You're always pulling stunts like this so I'm not surprised. I **am** surprised that it didn't happen sooner in the competition."

Alex scoffed in offense and shoved against Justin's chest. "You are unbelievable, you know that? You make it seem like you're this great guy and everyone should look up to you. Newsflash Justin, you mess up too and yours are _much_ worse than mine! _I'm_ not the one that dated a werewolf mutt and nearly made myself a werewolf forever. _I'm_ not the one that nearly gave Professor Evilini all the power in the world. And _I'm_ certainly not the one that nearly turned the world to **evil**. _You_ are! I helped **protect** you _and_ the world from that just like I was _trying _to protect you from a spell that might have injured you or caused you to fly into the wall or something."

Justin's eyes flashed angrily and he waved his wand at Alex in an intricate pattern. As soon as he finished the wand movements, he took off for the end of the tunnel. Max was about to follow him when a scream filled his ears. He turned in time to see Alex's clothes fall away in strips as though they were shredded. Cuts and gashes opened up all over her body and blood began spurting in all directions.

"Justin!" Alex shrieked, agonized.

Max approached her as she began choking and a spray of blood splattered all over him. Alex screamed again, but more blood cut it off into a gurgle. Max watched in horror as blood poured from her ears, her nose, her mouth, even from her eyelids. His arms shot out to catch Alex as she began falling toward the stone ground. Alex clutched at his arms as more blood dribbled from her mouth and her terror-filled brown eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "H-help me!" she begged.

Max nodded frantically and tried casting healing charms on the cuts and gashes, but nothing seemed to be working and Alex was getting weaker. He had to get Justin.

_(Scene switch to normal time)_

Max looked back at Alex and sighed. "Alex deserves the magic, not me and definitely not Justin." Alex blinked at her brother, her eyes shining with tears. Her fingers twitched slightly and Juliet smiled at the sign that the blood was finishing up.

Professor Crumbs nodded and put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Are you sure, Max?" he asked softly and Max nodded to him, his eyes both saddened and determined. The older wizard nodded and made his way over to Alex.

"Then, I hereby announce Alex Russo the Russo family wizard." Professor Crumbs touched his wand to the top of Alex's head and everyone watched the magic flow into her. Alex blinked up at her headmaster in thanks and he smiled down at her. Teresa leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek happily and Justin slowly made his way forward. When Alex caught sight of him, she began shaking despite her paralysis.

Justin simply knelt next to her and sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. For what I did to you, I mean. Forgive me, please?" Alex merely stared at him, terrified. Her neck twitched and her head slowly moved back and forth. Justin's eyes saddened and he nodded.

He stood and strode over to Professor Crumbs. "Do I go to wizard prison?" Justin asked quietly.

Professor Crumbs sighed and shook his head. "Had you tried it any time before the competition then yes, you would go to prison and would be banned from participating. But since, you did it during the competition, you have no powers either way and therefore cannot go to wizard prison. For now, you are off the hook."

Justin nodded and turned away, back to where Mason had just come in with ice cream for Alex. He watched as his sister slowly began moving her head again and looked around her. Their eyes met for a moment and Justin could see the pain in the brown eyes, the pain he had caused. Now that he looked at her, Alex did still seem a bit pale and her eyes were still partially hooded. She looked at her mother and her hand twitched, as though she wanted to comfort her. Juliet leaned down and whispered something into her ear and Alex shook her head slowly. Juliet nodded and slowly sat her up, taking the spoon Mason offered and bringing it to Alex's lips. Alex's lips slowly parted and she took the spoon in her mouth, her eyes snapping shut for a moment at how cold it was.

After a few moments of helping Alex eat her ice cream, Jerry looked up at Professor Crumbs. "Could you transport us back home?" he asked slowly. "You know, cause Alex is in no position to do anything even mortal related?"

Professor Crumbs nodded and waved his hand at the family and their friends. Everyone held tight to each other as they were flashed back to the wizard lair. Juliet stood with Alex in her arms and everyone moved to the substation and up to the apartment. Juliet took Alex to her room and gazed down at the immobile girl. Alex had fallen to sleep from exhaustion and Juliet couldn't help but watch the girl sleep. The gentle rise and fall of her chest, the way the light from the open curtains illuminated the tanned skin, how Alex's eyes weren't shut tight, but enough to block out feeble light. Juliet sighed and pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's cheek before exiting the room as quietly as she could.

Heading to the living room of the loft apartment, Juliet found the entire family plus Zeke, Mason and Harper, glaring at Justin as he sat on the couch. "A **forbidden** curse, Justin?" Teresa was saying. "A **forbidden** _curse_? On your _sister_? You _know_ better than that!"

"You know that the Wizard council could have sent you to wizprison." Jerry scolded.

"You could have **killed** my best friend!" Harper added. "You could have-."

"You're all acting like she's really hurt!" Justin interjected, trying to get some defensive ground.

"Because she _is_!" Juliet snarled, storming into the room and picking Justin up by his shirt. "You didn't see her the way I did, Justin. She was broken on every level. When time began moving forward again, her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at me. I don't think I've really _ever_ seen Alex cry and all of a sudden, on her deathbed, she begins bawling. When she was shaking while you were talking to her, it wasn't just shaking; it was the trembling that prey does when they know the predator has them cornered and they can't get away. She had her heart in her mouth, I should know. She'll probably never see you the same way ever again and, if I can speak honestly, I don't think I'll see you the same either."

Juliet glared at Justin and simply flipped her hair over her shoulder before disappearing up the stairs and back to Alex's room. The Latina was slowly stirring, her eyes twitching beneath her lids. Juliet gently stroked her back and Alex's eyes opened. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she couldn't speak.

"You're inner body is still paralyzed, Alex." Juliet told her. Alex nodded and looked out the window.

"Do you need some fresh air?" Juliet asked tenderly, to which Alex nodded once more.

Juliet slid the window up and moved the curtains aside so that a soft breeze could reach Alex on the bed. Alex's arms slowly moved and, with Juliet's help, the young wizard managed to prop herself against the headboard. Juliet could still taste the fear in the air coming from Alex and sat down next to Alex; the Latina looked at her expectantly and Juliet cocked her head to the side. Alex shook her head and looked down at her hands; her movements were coming faster than before and Juliet let herself smile at that. Alex would be good as new soon.

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Justin's head poked in. The reaction was instantaneous. Alex's mouth opened in a silent scream as she tried to jump for the window. She was still partially paralyzed, so when she jumped off the bed, her legs tangled and she fell to the floor. As she began trying to crawl for the window, Juliet strode over to her and picked her up. Alex buried her face in Juliet's shirt while the other girl faced Justin.

"Yes?" she asked, her tone polite, but slightly edged.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" Justin murmured, looking down at his feet.

Juliet cocked her head at him for a moment before nodding and gently setting Alex on the bed. "I'll be back. Just call if you need help with anything." Alex nodded and stole a quick fearful glance at Justin before quickly averting her gaze. Juliet followed Justin to the lair and leaned against the wall, gazing at him levelly.

"I-I was wondering if what you said back there in the chamber was true?" Juliet raised an eyebrow in confusion and Justin elaborated. "About Alex being your mate?" Juliet nodded.

"She is my mate. I chose her before I met you. But you had asked me out on a date and I didn't know whether or not you knew about my family being vampires."

"So you chose Alex, but you dated me because…?"

"I didn't want to turn you down. You were a good cover so that I could learn more about Alex. I do have feelings for you, just not the boyfriend/girlfriend feelings. I'm sorry Justin."

Justin lowered his head sadly and nodded. "Yeah, I guess since Alex discovered you first, she was the one that got you."

Taking a deep breath, Justin slowly stood and swallowed his pride. Putting a hand on Juliet's shoulder, he sighed. "Well, um, I want you to be happy and if Alex makes you happy then I-I'm happy that you're happy, Juliet."

Juliet looked up at Justin with a wide smile. "Really?"

Justin took a breath and forced a small smile onto his face. "Yes, I am happy for you."

Juliet smiled and hugged Justin happily. "Oh, and Justin?"

"Yes Juliet?"

"If you ever attack her again, I'll have to drain you of blood and rip your body to pieces."

"Understood."

* * *

_**Alright, another chapter finished. Now, I'm going to double the cost. Four reviews for chapter three. Thanks for the support guys. It makes me happy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've had writer's block for a while now. I'm so sorry y'all. But thank y'all.**_

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

Juliet returned to the room to find Alex fast asleep once more. Smiling slightly at the sleeping girl, Juliet exited the room and went to the living room to sit down. The rest of the family had either returned to their homes or gone to bed so Juliet was the only one left awake. The vampire laid down on the couch and began musing on her choice of a mate.

_I __**shouldn't**__ have her as a mate because she's dating Mason. But how can I keep away from her? Once my choice is set, that person is my mate __**forever**__. Should I try to persuade her to join me? No because Mason will think I stole her. Should I guilt her into it? No, because Alex isn't one for guilt. Not really. Should I force her into it? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't; I can't hurt her. This is too __**complicated**__!_

Slowly, Juliet sat up and made her way to Alex's room. The female wizard lay on the bed with her hair splayed out around her and the moonlight glowing softly on her face. Juliet gently sat on the bed and smiled at the picture before her: Alex's eyelids fluttering slightly, her lips parted just a bit to give them a pouting look as her chest gently rose and fell. The vampire couldn't help but admire how beautiful the Latina looked like that. Beginning to stroke Alex's hair, Juliet continued her earlier musings. She knew there was absolutely NO WAY she could guilt Alex into being her mate unless the Latina got something out of it and she would DIE before she forced Alex to be hers.

The vampire sighed. _Guess that means that I'm going to have to seduce her after all._ Juliet perked up a bit at this. _I'm a vampire; we're considered the most seductive things out there. It shouldn't be too hard._

With this thought in mind, Juliet slowly laid down next to Alex, cuddled against the wizard and drifted to sleep. In the morning, she awoke to a soft groan and looked over to see Alex stirring beside her. Reaching out, Juliet slowly stroked the other girl's hair until the brunette awoke.

"Hello Juliet," Alex said in a raspy voice. Clearing her throat, Alex went on in a slightly more normal voice. "Thank you for protecting me."

Juliet ducked her head and nodded. "It was no problem. I'll do anything for my mate."

Alex's eyes widened in shock and she sat up. "But, I thought Justin was your mate." The wizard whispered.

Juliet sat up as well, shaking her head. "I needed Justin as a cover so I could get closer to you. I had to try and determine how you would react to having another girl ask you out on a date. But when I finally got all of my nerve together to dump Justin, the mummy took me. And then, when you found me, I found out that you and Mason were dating and it didn't help that I got turned into a very old woman. But now I'm back, and I want to date you so badly."

"But I'm with Mason." Alex pointed out slowly. Juliet nodded sadly.

"I waited too long. Now you're taken and I'm alone."

Alex sighed and moved closer to the vampire. "Juliet, I would date you, honestly I would, but I love Mason and I can't break his heart." Juliet nodded, tasting the raw love coming from Alex.

"Maybe I could explain things to Mason and we could all work something out?" Alex theorized helpfully.

Juliet shrugged. "If he says no then I have to leave."

Alex stared at her incredulously for a moment before asking, "Why?"

Juliet turned sad eyes onto her friend. "Because it hurts being with you and not actually being _with_ you. Seeing you show love to someone else is agony for me because I want that love and I can't have it."

Alex's eyes softened somewhat and Juliet took her chance. Lifting her head swiftly, she moved with vampire speed and pressed her lips against Alex's. The wizard froze and made no move to reciprocate the kiss. Juliet could taste the turmoil going on inside her and found that Alex **wanted** to reciprocate the kiss, but knew it was wrong. After a few seconds, Juliet pulled back and caressed Alex's cheek.

"Thank you." She murmured before heading downstairs to the living room.

Moving toward the kitchen, Juliet decided to help Teresa with breakfast. Justin, Max and Mason were already downstairs watching some cartoon on television. Slowly, Alex walked downstairs looking extremely confused and sat next to Mason. He bent to kiss her lips and she replied to his kiss eagerly. Juliet felt her heart sink at the sight and she hurriedly turned away, stirring the eggs a bit faster than needed. Teresa quickly took the bowl from her hands and poured it into the pan while Juliet continued the mixing motion for a few more seconds. When the vampire realized that there was no bowl in her hands, she glanced around and saw the eggs in the pan. Looking to Teresa, Juliet shook her head and began flipping the bacon.

At last, the food was done and the family hurried to the table as the two women set the platters on the table. Alex sat between Mason and Max and began shoving food into her mouth. Juliet watched her every move as she drank her glass of blood and so it took her by surprise when Mason reached down and kissed a spot of syrup off of Alex's nose. He pecked her lips and Alex smiled shyly as she went back to her breakfast. Juliet's eyes narrowed and she stood quickly, dumping her blood down the sink before heading out the door. All eyes followed her and Alex looked down at the table guiltily.

Juliet strode down Waverly Place, unsure of where she was going and too angry to care. "She was supposed to be mine!" Juliet snarled under her breath. "She was supposed to be _my_ mate, not Mason's. I was supposed to have her, not that **dog**!"

Juliet screamed wordlessly to let out her frustration and got many startled looks from the New Yorkers around her. Juliet continued walking, blowing off her steam at the fact that Mason was so loving to Alex even though Alex was hers. Juliet spent another few moments wandering around the streets before resigning back to the Waverly Sub Station.

As she entered the apartment, Juliet lifted her head from where it was hanging sadly… and froze in shock and outrage. Mason and Alex were making out on the couch with Alex on the bottom and Mason's hands on her waist. "Mason!" Alex gasped, her hand on the back if his head.

Juliet tried to mask the sorrow in her features as she hurried up the stairs. She cried for a few moments in the bathroom before she exited and went to Justin's room. Knocking on the door, she was rewarded with seeing a comfortable-looking Justin.

"Good-bye, Justin." Juliet murmured.

"What do you mean, 'good-bye'? Justin asked, grabbing Juliet's hand and rubbing circles in the back of it with his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"She loves him too deeply to let me in." Juliet sniffed, warring with herself not to cry. "I can't bear watching her love him. I need to get away from here."

"You're leaving?" Juliet turned to see Alex standing a few feet away, looking downcast. Juliet nodded to the darker brunette.

"I have to leave Alex." She murmured. "I can't see you with him. It's not how my instinct works. Once I choose someone to be my mate, they're my mate forever. Why do you think it took me so long to choose one?"

Alex looked at the saddened vampire for a moment before she set her jaw. "You can't leave." the wizard said firmly.

"But-."

Alex walked forward until she was standing barely a foot from Juliet. "No buts." The wizard ordered. "I love Mason." Juliet's eyes filled with tears before Alex's lips met her own and the other girl gave her a soft kiss. "But I also love you. Please stay?"

How could Juliet say no? She grinned at Alex and nodded. "I'll stay."

* * *

_**Ok, next chapter is the last one. I know, I know; not my normal style, but the climax has to be next chapter because I have so much to do with REBELLIOUS FELINES, MILITARY SCHOOL TERRORS, and KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR. So, climax is the next chapter and next chapter is the last. But I do appreciate the reviews and the alerts and favorites. Thanks for the support you guys.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys. Here's the last chapter. Sorry it's taken awhile, but here it is. **_

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

Juliet moved closer to Alex and pressed their lips together again in a longer, more passionate kiss before Justin cleared his throat.

"Alex," he said slowly. "How are you going to tell Mason about this?"

Alex shrugged. "Just tell him? He can't take it too personally. The worst he could do is turn Juliet old again and if he does that, Juliet will bite him again."

Justin nodded, a worried expression on his face."Well, I'm happy for the three of you."

Alex and Juliet nodded and headed downstairs so that they could tell Mason. He was nowhere in sight, so the two sat on the couch to wait.

"Thank you," Juliet murmured.

"For what?" Alex asked, glancing at her.

"For pretending to love me to get me to stay."

"Juliet?" Alex scooted closer. "I'm not pretending to love you, I really do. And I want you to stay with me."

Juliet gazed deeply into the chocolate eyes that had captured her heart and nodded. Leaning forward, Juliet pressed her lips against Alex's once more, needing to taste Alex again. Alex moaned and Juliet pushed her backwards a bit, landing them both on the arm of the couch. Alex's hands wrapped loosely around Juliet's neck and arched her body into the vampire.

"Ohhh Juliet..."

Just then, there was a creak, followed by a deep growl. Bot girls pulled apart to find Mason glaring at them furiously. Without a word he jumped at Juliet and the two went rolling.

"I KNEW it was a bad idea for you to come back!" he snarled. "She was just fine until you came back and STOLE her from me."

Juliet retaliated Mason's punches with as much force as she could as she growled back at him. "I didn't STEAL her! I CHOSE her and YOU stole her from ME!"

Alex watched in horror as the two people she loved fought over her like wild animals.

"Stop!" she cried, jumping between them.

She had made a mistake in doing so because both Juliet and Mason had lunged to bite each other at the same time; Alex was caught in the crossfire and both of their fangs sank into her, Juliet's fangs embedded into her throat as Mason's plunged into the side of her chest. Screaming out in pain as two different sets of genes filled her body, Alex stumbled forward, away from the two monsters, and collapsed to the floor.

"Alex!" Juliet and Mason shouted, terrified of what they could have just done.

"Help me get her on the couch." Juliet ordered, lifting Alex's head and shoulders. Mason nodded with wide eyes and gently picked up Alex's legs, helping Juliet set her on the couch.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Mason asked worriedly.

"I'm not sure. Usually pure vampires and pure werewolves would kill each other if their venom fused, but she was a wizard and we bit her at the same time..."

They glanced at Alex anxiously and Juliet slowly began crying all over again.

"Mason, I'm so sorry. I was just so jealous that you'd gotten my mate before I could actually tell her my feelings and... I'm so sorry!"

Mason pulled Juliet into his arms and cooed to her softly like he would Alex. "I'm sorry I attacked you. I've just been so overprotective of her ever since Dean had come back and... I'm sorry too, Juliet."

They pulled apart as a soft moan was heard from the couch. Turning to their love, Mason and Juliet gasped to see Alex going through a change. Her ears grew so that they were pointed, her hair grew longer and slightly bushier, her teeth whitened and lengthened so that they nearly met with her bottom lip. Slowly, Alex's nails sharpened to claws and her body grew curvier, her breasts perkier and her stomach flatter. Once the change had been completed, Juliet and Mason waited anxiously for her to wake up. After about ten minutes, the Latina's eyelids twitched and flit open. Her eyes were a shade lighter than her normal chocolate, but Juliet and Mason grinned happily.

"You're awake!" they shouted happily, slowly helping Alex stand.

"What happened?" Alex asked groggily.

"We were fighting and you jumped between us as we were about to bite each other." Juliet explained.

"You passed out after we let go and you went through a change." Mason added.

"And you're beautiful." they both breathed, finally getting a good look at Alex.

The wizard glanced at the two monsters on either side of her and asked, "Why are you guys staring at me? Did I spill something on my top?" Juliet ran and grabbed a full length mirror, placing it in front of Alex. The Latina gasped at her reflection and grinned as she turned herself to admire her new body. Turning to her two new lovers, Alex smiled at them and hugged them both.

"So you'll stay?" Alex asked softly of the vampire.

"As long as you love me." Juliet murmured, her lips in Alex's hair.

Alex turned to Mason and he nodded with a smile. Alex motioned with her head for him to join them and he wrapped his arms around Juliet's waist, sandwiching Alex in between them.

"I love you," Alex mumbled, sighing happily into Juliet's chest. "Both of you. And now we can be together."

"How do you figure?" Juliet asked.

"Because I have the info stored in my head. My venom cancels out so that if I bite a werewolf he doesn't turn into a full wolf and if scratch a vampire they don't turn their full age." Juliet and Mason looked at each other and grinned, deciding then and there to get along just so they could make their Alex happy.

_That's right._ Juliet thought. _OUR Alex._

* * *

_**There you go guys. The last chapter. Everybody's happy and I can move on to the other stories. Hope you liked reading and thank you to all those who reviewed. Must get to work on the others. Later, dudes.**_


End file.
